


Baby Girl

by bloodandcream



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Feminization, M/M, Shaving, Weecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:36:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2862035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The way his family lived, what his father did, that wasn’t even really the weirdest thing about him though. Sam knew he was a freak. As hard as he tried not to be on the outside, he was. He knew it. What other seventeen year old boys were shaving their legs in a motel bathroom to surprise their brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Girl

Sam propped a foot up on the cold porcelain lip of the bathroom sink. He had considered the bathtub, and promptly dismissed it. The tiles were grimy and mildewed, and honestly it looked like it hadn’t been scrubbed in ages. Besides, he might get a better angle for this half standing on one foot with the other lifted up on the sink. He could use the mirror, too, although that seemed more difficult to coordinate than was worth it. 

He hoped Dean was going to be out for a while. Although this was kind of for Dean - ok mostly for himself - he still didn’t want his brother to see him actually doing it. The end result was what he would show Dean, but his brother didn’t need to see Sam wobbling on one foot for his balance while he soaped up his leg. 

Dean was probably just out for groceries. That’s what he had said. Although sometimes he staid out a little longer than was necessary. Their dad had been out of town for a few weeks. Sam wasn’t even sure when he was supposed to be getting back, much less when he actually would get back. 

It was a Saturday night. All the other boys in the high school Sam had been attending for a few months were probably out at a party or a football game, maybe some of them were studying or playing D&D in a basement. Sam still wanted to be like them. He still wanted to be normal. He had tried - he had really, really tried - for a long time to be like the other kids. Sometimes it worked, he could go over to their house and meet their parents and watch shitty movies and eat pizza. But he was usually just the new kid, the poor kid, the nerd kid. 

The way his family lived, what his father did, that wasn’t even really the weirdest thing about him though. Sam knew he was a freak. As hard as he tried not to be on the outside, he was. He knew it. What other seventeen year old boys were shaving their legs in a motel bathroom to surprise their brother. 

It wasn’t normal. But it was one of the few things in his life that made him feel good. He could still pretend to be normal if he hid it. Dean liked it. His brother didn’t seem to care about what was normal or not. 

Of course, his brother still tried to fuck his way through the cheerleading team at every high school they had gone to. Then came back smelling like perfume and cigarettes when he dropped out and spent his time at bars with fake ID’s and women with fake tits. 

Dean still liked girls. Sam wasn’t really enough for him, and he tried not to kid himself that he ever would be. He was taller than Dean now, by several inches, his voice was getting deeper and he had hair almost everywhere even if it was still pretty light on his chest. 

Sam wasn’t really sure what his brother wanted. They’d stopped sleeping in the same motel bed when Dean woke up hard and grinding against Sam one morning and dad said he was finally becoming a man. Sam didn’t know what that meant until it started happening to him too. And Dean had already been there, so he knew what to do, what it meant, what Sam needed. 

He had been a lot smaller than Dean. Gangly, and stupid, and stubborn and young. He pushed, and pushed, until he got what he wanted. Dean broke so pretty. A lot had changed though, in a few years, and Sam was too tall, too masculine. Dean was spending more and more of his time away, coming back smelling strange and making Sam angry. 

A lot of things made Sam angry. Everything made Sam angry. There were things that he wanted to be furious about, and he was, and there were things he didn’t want to get upset about but he did. He hated it. There was just so much frustration and anger and resentment that he didn’t know what to do with it most of the time, and Dean was usually the only one left there to lash out at. He wasn’t the one that Sam was the most furious with though. 

He was confused, and angry, and lonely, and horny. So he had lifted a bottle of pink nail polish from the local Walgreens, with a pack of little daisy hair clips. And a few towns back he had spent his last few dollars for bus money on a pink satin slip from a Goodwill, then walked the hour back to their motel. It was pretty, he’d already worn it just for himself a few times. It had thin string straps and the back was low cut with a few ribbons criss crossing it. It was a little plain, and it didn’t fit him right, but it was pretty. It made him feel pretty. Like one of the girls that hung off Dean’s arm. 

Sam liked the way the fabric felt. Sliding smoothly across his skin, bunching up around his waist. It was a soft carnation kind of pink that made him look more pale. He liked the way his nipples stiffened under it. The way it clung to his body. 

It wasn’t enough. So he got nail polish and girly things too. He’d already painted his nails; it was streaky and he’d gotten a lot of it on his fingers, painstakingly picking and scratching the excess off. Then he grabbed his razor and awkwardly tried to shave his legs for the first time. It wasn’t going too well. But the body hair he had, rubbed wrong against the silk of his little pretty slip, so he wanted to get rid of it. Then he’d be even prettier, smoother, the way Dean liked his girls. 

He finished both of his legs, a few little nicks bleeding down his calf. Lifting his arms up, he trimmed with scissors first then shaved his arm pits too. Lathering down his chest, he shaved off the thin hair there as well. Then he trimmed and shaved all the pubes from around the base of his cock. He was even bigger than Dean now. Sometimes he thought about fucking his brother, about being the one to pin Dean to the mattress and slide into his body. He was probably strong enough too. But he didn’t want to. 

Sam considered his balls, all wrinkled and shifting and he wasn’t certain he wanted to take a razor to that. He used the scissors to trim there too, as close as he could to the skin, but left it at that. Hitching his leg back up to the sink, he soaped between his legs, gently, carefully shaving the stretch of skin there. His cock was thickening. Sam wasn’t sure if it was from his hand having to hold it out of the way, or just how he liked running his fingers over the smooth skin of his body. All bare. Like a girl. 

He was twisted half way around himself, a thigh pressed up to his stomach and the ball of his foot barely balanced on the sink, the skin between his ass cheeks soaped up as he tentatively tried to shave around his asshole, when he heard the click of the motel door. 

“Hey, Sammy, brought back a pizza.”

Sam froze, licked his lips and wondered if Dean would be disgusted by this, or would just laugh at him. He wanted to be pretty for Dean - for himself - but he wasn’t really sure if he’d follow through with it. Sam was thinking about just shaving and masturbating in his slip, about feeling his smooth legs underneath his jeans, about putting deodorant on his hairless pits, and never showing Dean. 

He wanted his brother to see. 

The door to the bathroom was open. Sam was holding his ass apart wide. 

“I’m in the bathroom De.”

He heard Dean kicking off his boots. 

“Jesus fucking christ, the hell you doing Sam?”

Sam managed to turn his head around enough to look at Dean. 

“Uh. Trying to shave.”

“Shave what?”

“My asshole.”

Dean coughed. Sam could see his mouth hanging open, his pretty green eyes fixed low on Sam’s body. 

“What, why?”

“Because. I want to. I just, I can’t seem to get the angle right.”

“I could uh, I could help you, if you want.”

That was a much better reaction that Sam was anticipating. 

“You don’t think it’s weird?”

“Hell yeah, it’s weird as fuck, and hot.”

“Oh.”

Sam put his foot back down on the cracked linoleum floor. He rolled a crick out of his shoulder, and turned towards Dean. His cock was hard, slapping up against his smooth stomach. 

“Fuck. Did you, did you shave everything else?”

“Yeah.”

“C’mere. Let me help you, we’ll uh, on the bed.”

Sam passed the razor to Dean, smiling as he brushed his body up against his brother on the way out of the bathroom. Dean’s cheeks were flushed red. Sam moved to one of the beds and kneeled on it, ass up, legs spread wide. He heard Dean running water in the bathroom before his brother came back over. Dean was still wearing his big leather jacket, his socks. Sam watched over his shoulder as Dean shrugged the jacket off. He had a washcloth in his hand and a bar of soap. 

“So what brought this on, huh?”

“I just wanted to. I don’t need a reason to, do I?”

“No, not really. Did you paint your nails pink?”

“Yeah.”

“Sammy?”

“Just. Help me with this.”

Sam pressed his chest down to the bed, widening his legs, and he heard his brother groaning behind him.

Dean put his hands on Sam’s skin, wet and soapy all over. He pulled apart Sam’s ass cheeks, thumb pressing down the crack, fingers exploring the newly smooth stretch of skin between his balls and ass. 

“Hold still.”

Sam held still, he didn’t even breathe, hands clutched into the cheap motel sheets as Dean held him and he barely felt the skim of the razor along sensitive skin. 

“Look at you baby boy.”

Sam bit back a whimper. He loved that. When Dean called him baby boy. But there was something else he wanted. Sam kept his head down, quiet, while Dean shaved him slow and thorough, passing over and over. Sam felt the rough material of the washcloth wipe him down, the soap again, the razor, the washcloth, the soap, the razor. 

Dean teased him, with thick rough calloused fingers, pressing against his wet hole and rubbing without breaching him. Teasing. Petting. 

“All right, you’re uh, you’re good, might want to go rinse good now.”

Sam pushed up on his hands. 

“Thank De. I’ll be right back out.”

Dean was watching him, nodding dumbly, razor still gripped in his hand. 

Sam closed the bathroom door this time. He had a surprise. Turning on the shower, he rinsed off quickly, toweling himself dry. He had his slip in here, and the hair clips, and a little tube of lip gloss. Ruffling his hair up damp with the towel, he pulled back the long bangs that fell in his eyes and clipped them down with little daisy clips that had glitter on them. Just a few. He liked how they kept the hair off his face, and added a little femininity. Although he wasn’t good at putting on make up, a little dab of lip gloss was hard to fuck up. Sam smeared it over his lips, shining and plump, smiling back at himself in the mirror. Pulling on the pink slip, he smoothed his hands down over it, loving how it felt over his smooth body now. His cock was pushing the fabric out, straining hard. 

Sam looked himself over before he finally opened the bathroom door, walking out to where Dean could see him, head down and nervously looking at his toes. Dean was naked, sprawled out on the bed, one arm folded up under his head while he stroked his cock slow. Fuck, he was so handsome it hurt sometimes. He was pretty, but he was masculine, he was muscled and broad and he looked like he fit in his body. 

Sam didn’t feel like he fit. He hadn’t really adjusted yet to getting so tall and starting to fill out, he didn’t know if he would. He didn’t really feel comfortable in his body, not like the confidence Dean carried around him. But Sam did feel better like this. He might be a bit shy because it was the first time he’d shown it to Dean, but he felt more comfortable. Pretty. 

“Holy shit, Sammy. Goddam you look good enough to eat. C’mon, get over here.”

Sam padded over to the bed, crawling on his hands and knees on the mattress up to Dean’s side, finally looking up to see those bright green eyes almost black for how wide the pupils were dilated, like they couldn’t get enough, couldn’t drink in enough of Sam. The way his brother looked at him felt intoxicating. 

Dean sat up, pushing Sam back, tugging at his slip. 

“Where’d you get this?”

“A Goodwill, few towns back.”

“You had this for a while?”

“Yeah.”

“Been keepin it from me?”

“I wasn’t sure if you’d like it.”

“Oh I do. Can we leave it on?”

“Yeah, yeah don’t take it off. Want you to…. will you fuck me in it?”

Dean groaned, his fingers twisting up in the satin material, palms pushing at Sam’s body. 

“Gonna take care of you, take such good care of you, look at you all pretty for me.”

“You think I’m pretty?”

“Fuck yeah baby boy.”

Sam swallowed thick, something on the tip of his tongue he’d been wanting, something wrong and bad, but wasn’t all of this. He just, he wasn’t sure, Dean seemed eager and all on board, dipping his head down to suck on Sam’s collarbone as he pushed the slip up and slotted their hips together. But Sam was nervous. He had to admit, that jittery adrenaline hyper sensitivity from the nerves just made it even better. 

Dean’s broad hands settled on his slender hips and lifted, flipping him over. Sam immediately went to his knees, pushing up and presenting his ass for Dean. The slip was tugging around his waist, soft and sweet, as Dean pushed his ass cheeks apart again, licking up against the smooth skin he’d just helped shave. 

Sam spread his legs wider, arched his ass up higher, silently begging his brother. Dean palmed him, spanked him, licked against all the dirty secret parts of him and Sam curled his toes into the sheets trying for traction to push back. His brother was a large bulk that pressed against him, hot and wet and insistent. Dean tongued at his balls and up his taint and around his ass, the rough stubble of his cheeks so late in the day rubbing raw against smooth skin. Sam moaned, like the whores in the pornos, like the girls Dean wanted, he moaned and it broke on a whimper and it was deep from his belly where Dean pulled it out. 

Dean spanked him, called him a good boy, sucked and lapped at his hole all smooth and clean and just for him. Sam begged, he was shameless enough he didn’t care. Dean pressed spit slick fingers into him, crooning and praising as a broad hand slid up his back. 

“De, De, please.”

“Gonna enjoy this, little brother, got it ready all for me, just right.”

“Yeah, please, yeah, just, fuck me.”

Dean twisted his fingers around in Sam, three knuckle deep, pressing into him and making his cock leak pre come obscenely wet and ready. 

“Look at you baby boy.”

Sam whined, looking over his shoulder at Dean, all savage wanting. Dean pulled his fingers out, and as much as Sam wanted more he didn’t want nothing and he almost sobbed. Rolling over onto his back, spreading his legs wide and pulling them up, hands to the back of his thighs he watched Dean. His brother was reaching over to the nightstand, small bottle of lube opened and slicking up his thick cock. 

“So fucking pretty sweetheart.”

Dean soothed a hand down along his thigh, blunt nails dragging, kneeling up closer on the bed as he pushed in. Sam bowed off the bed and opened his mouth letting all the filthy little noises out that he knew his brother loved. Dean bent down, cock thrust in all the way, holding them together so close like that and he kissed Sam, sucking the breath out from between his gloss sticky lips. 

Dean held still a minute, hips pressed flush, licking in to Sam’s mouth and panting. Then he pushed up on his hands to either side of Sam’s shoulders, Sam’s legs hooked up over his broad shoulders, and fucked in to him viciously. 

“Baby boy, look at you, Sammy.”

Sam pulled him down, a hand at the back of Dean’s neck, as he turned his head aside and pulled Dean down to the crook of his shoulder so he could press his lips to the shell of Dean’s ear, shifting and moving with the frantic pace of their bodies colliding. 

“De, don’t, can you, would you call me baby girl?”

Dean tried to pull up, the motion of his hips stuttering, and Sam held him close with a strong arm around those shoulders.

“Sammy, baby girl?”

“Yeah, De, yeah, please.”

Dean wrenched up, and Sam felt his stomach clench, cold, cold, as Dean’s hands pushed at the backs of his thighs looking at him with his glossed lips and painted nails spread underneath his brother in a pink slip with skin shaved smooth. 

“You know you’re the prettiest baby girl.”

Sam didn’t mean to, didn’t want to, when his voice cracked just a little, “De.”

“You’re the pretties baby girl, my sweet, baby girl.”

Dean pressed his thigh sideways against the mattress, opened so wide, and fucked into him hovering above his face watching, mouth parted, fucking him so perfect. Sam’s cock was rubbing up against the satin of his slip, catching between it and his belly, hard and aching as Dean split him open and found all the places inside him that made him light up. Sam felt his toes curling against nothing but air as his whole body tensed up, held down and used and it was perfect. 

“Baby girl, my baby girl.”

Sam came gasping for air, choking on it, something deeply satisfying and vindicated settling in his chest and he spattered his pretty slip with his come, muscles clenching around Dean’s cock and it only drew it out to feel Dean grinding erratically into him. 

He felt like he was free floating, too light, everything tingling, while Dean collapsed on top of him. Legs splayed out and arms reaching up to hold Dean even closer, Sam sighed contentedly and nuzzled against his brother’s neck. Dean rolled off to the side, pulling out, but keeping one of Sam’s legs pulled up over his hip. His brother was stroking through his hair, avoiding the little clips that had been so carefully done, and kissing against his glossy lips. Dean bumped their noses together, panting, stroking his hand down along the dip of Sam’s waist and narrow hips to his smooth legs. 

“What brought this on, huh Sammy?”

“Nothing.”

“Wasn’t nothing.”

Sam curled his arm around Dean’s shoulder, pressing the flat of his palm to the dip of back between Dean’s shoulder blades. 

“Just wanna be pretty for you, good, like, like your girls.”

“C’mon, sweetheart, you’re my favorite girl.”

Sam curled closer, even though he was longer than Dean now, he curled closer and tucked himself against Dean’s chest while he brother pulled a blanket up around them. His feet dangled over the edge of the bed, his lips smearing sticky against Dean’s skin, his ass clenching sore and seeping come, but he’d never felt more right than here. Even though he wasn’t normal like this, he felt right.


End file.
